Question: Rewrite ${(9^{10})(9^{-6})}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
Solution: ${ (9^{10})(9^{-6}) = 9^{10-6}} $ ${\hphantom{ (9^{10})(9^{-6})} = 9^{4}} $